A New Life
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: The Titans welcome Beast boy and Raven's newborn child into the world, Caroline Logan.


Beast boy moaned happily as he slowly opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply as the scent of vanilla and lilacs hit his nostrils. He rubbed his eyes and turned his body on the large, soft bed. The large, brightly draped windows brought in the beautiful sunlight that lit up the large city outside. Beast boy turned his head and looked at the purple haired beauty that laid next to him. Beast boy smiled as he ran his large hand through her short locks. Raven moaned as she felt his hand run through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she turned her head to Beast boy.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Beast boy greeted with a smile.

Raven gave a small smile as she gave Beast boy a small kiss.

"What are our plans for today?" Beast boy asked Raven as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to take a shower."

"Mind if I join?" Beast boy asked with a wink.

Raven gave a small laugh. "Yes. I would."

"Awe. Don't be like that, bae." Beast boy said with a cocky smile.

Raven laughed and rolled her eyes at the man on the bed as she walked toward the bathroom.

Beast boy and Raven was now a married couple for two years. Beast boy has really grown since he married Raven. Not only has he grown much taller, he grew in muscularity. Beast boy was no longer his short and scrawny self. He grew to a staggering 6ft. Throughout the years, Nightwing trained with Beast boy to help him develop his muscles which was a large benefit for Beast boy. Beast boy's large muscles ripped throughout his entire body causing a lot of glances and stares from woman whenever he walked by in public.

Raven barely changed over the years. She is now the shortest one of the titans. Her addiction to herbal tea was still strong as well as her love of reading, but one large thing that changed in Raven's life was her conquer of her emotions. Raven was finally able to master her emotions and take control of them. She was now able to freely express herself as well, which was a blessing in disguise for the titans and Beast boy, especially in the bedroom. It brought great joy among everyone in the Titan household.

Beast boy sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and got up. He walked to his dresser and pulled a white tank top over his chest before following his wife to the connected bathroom.

**_xXx_****  
**  
Cyborg whistled happily as he flipped another one of his large, famous pancakes onto the plate that was stacked with other large pancakes. The table was filled with various plates of food, waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausages and more. The delicious aroma from the food made its way throughout the entire tower. A fully clothed Beast boy and Raven walked through the double doors, hand in hand.

"Morning Cy. What's with all the food?" Beast boy asked as he took his seat.

"I'm just in the mood to make a good breakfast for my friends. What's wrong with that?" Cyborg asked defensively as he placed a plate of bacon on the table.

"Nothing, but isn't this a little too much?" Beast boy asked as he looked at the mouth watering food in front of him.

"Nope." Cyborg said quickly a large grin. "Yo! Nightwing and Star! Get down here now! I wanna' eat!"

"Thanks for the large breakfast." Raven silently added as she took an empty plate.

Nightwing and Starfire walked through the double doors with their arms linked between theirs. Nightwing and Starfire were also married. They were the first couple to get married among the titans. Beast boy and Raven were obviously next to marry. During their married years, the couple made large changes. Nightwing was now taller and more muscular. His wife, Starfire grew taller and became fuller in body. She changed her two piece costume to a one piece that showed more of her curves. Her hair also grew longer. Though Starfire lived on earth for years, her English was still broken.

"What's all this for, Cyborg?" Nightwing asked the cybernetic man.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make a good breakfast for my friends. You know." Cyborg said.

Cyborg was the only Titan to not marry. He was now in a relationship with Titans East's leader, Bumblebee. They have been dating for about a year and half. Cyborg also did not really change. He updated his cybernetic body immensely, making himself more powerful.

"This food is much delicious." Starfire said with large smile to Cyborg.

"So what's the occasion Cy? You don't make a large breakfast like this on a daily basis." Nightwing said as he eyed the robotic man.

"Alright. Fine..." Cyborg sighed as he took a bit of his waffle. He quickly became frustrated lying about the main reason he cooked such a large feast. "I wanted to tell you guys that...I'm going to propose to Bee."

"Awe dude! Congrats!" Beast boy said as he high fives his best friend.

"Oh glorious! When shall you propose?"

"This Thursday when I take her out on our date." Cyborg said with a large smile.

"You know, Cy...if you need any advice on proposing, I can gladly help you out with that." Beast boy cockily said as he cracked his fingers in a defiant manner before rapping his arm around Raven.

Everyone at the table laughed hard at the green man's comment.

"You're too funny, BB. Lord knows you probably gave Raven a ring pop before getting her an actual ring." Cyborg said as he wiped a comical lone tear from his eye.

Beast boy childishly stuck his tongue out at Cyborg before he sulked in his seat while his friends continued to laugh at him.

**_xXx_****  
**  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cyborg lifted the white veil over Bee's face as he leaned in to kiss his bride. Everyone cheered as they linked hands and walked down the sandy isle.

It was a beautiful day to have a wedding. The sun was out with not one cloud in the sky. The gentle, cool, spring breeze was evident during the entire ceremony which was a blessing. Cyborg and Bee had their wedding right at the tower on the sandy shore of the tower. It was nicely set up with its white and gold like yellow themed decorations. Many titans from all over arrived at the wedding. The gift table was also cluttered with many kind gifts for the newly married couple.

The large crowd followed the married couple inside the tower to a large spacious room that was decorated with wedding decor. A large disco ball was centered in the room while loud music blared from the speakers. There were tables set up around the large dance area of the room for eating and fellowship.

"This place looks amazing." Aquaman said as he looked around the large room.

"Come on ya'llz! I didn't set up this disco light for nothing." Cyborg said as he began dancing on the dance floor in his suit.

"Whoo! Let's partay!" Beast boy screamed as he extended a beer bottle in the air as he ran towards the dance floor.

The two men began dancing their heart away embarrassing their wives.

"Starfire is so lucky that her husband isn't stupid enough to do this." Raven said to the newly wife.

"I feel ya, girl." Bumblebee laughed.

**_xXx_****  
**  
"Ugh. My head."

Beast boy gently placed his hand over his forehead to try and ease his headache.

"I told you that shouldn't have drunk all those bottles." Raven said with a small smirk as she caressed her husband's head in her lap on their bed.

"How was I to know that I drank that too much? I was drunk." Beast boy gently said.

"Beast boy, you were sober when I told you that." Raven said.

"You did?" Beast boy asked as he looked up at his wife. Raven gave a simple nod to her husband.

"Oh...well at least I got my dance moves in." Beast boy said highly.

"You almost broke your neck performing your wonderful moves." Raven said with sarcasm.

"But you have to admit...I looked pretty good on that dance floor." Beast boy said with a smile.

Raven made a small smile before grabbing her stomach in pain. Beast boy quickly sat up which he soon regretted as his headache increased with pain. Beast boy pushed through the pain wrapped his arms around his pain stricken wife.

"Raven, are you ok?" Beast boy asked with deep concern.

Raven nodded her head. "Yeah...it's probably from all the food I ate yesterday."

"Ya sure?"

Raven breathed in a deep breath before covering her mouth. Raven scurried out of the bed and ran to the connected bathroom. Beast boy followed Raven to the bathroom see her empty her stomach into the toilet. Beast boy helped Raven by pulling her hair out her face while she tried to compose herself in front of the toilet.

"You must have eaten something spicy." Beast boy said as he grabbed the toilet paper and handed it to his wife.

Raven rinsed her mouth before dabbing the toilet paper around her mouth. "Yeah. Maybe."

**_xXx_**

"Guys, I'm scared."

"Oh don't worry, friend. Just think of all the glorious moments you shall have with your new bumgorf!" Starfire said with cheer as she sat next to Raven and Bee on her large bed.

"Well, IF I have a bumgorf." Raven whispered.

"Starfire has a point though." Bee said as she placed a reassuring arm on Raven's shoulder. "Think of all the good times you both will have with a baby."

Raven sighed and nodded her head before she looked at the pregnancy test on the lamp counter next to them. She didn't know what to expect. She would love to have Beast boy's child, but she worried if they were ready to raise a child. Beast boy is quite childish himself. How would he react if he found out he was going to have a son or daughter. This is a new adventure for the both of them.

"Friend Raven! I believe the test is ready to reveal its answer." Starfire said as she looked at the clock.

Raven breathed in a deep breath before getting up from the bed and grabbing the test off the counter.

"Oh Raven! What does it say?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"Yeah girl! Don't leave us hangin'.'" Bee said with a smile.

"It's positive." Raven said with a smile.

**_xXx_**

"Alright, Raven. Just a few more pushes and you're done."

Raven forcefully gave another push and screamed in pain. Her face was red as a tomato and sweaty. Beast boy's large hand was linked in hers and from the sign of Beast boy's face. His hand was in pain. The entire team was here at the hospital. Starfire was at Raven's other side, wiping the dripping sweat from her face and grabbing her hand. Nightwing and Cyborg had to leave the room in precaution of keeping their lunch down. Bee tagged along with them to find something to eat. Raven has been in labor for the past 7 hours. Beast boy was quite sleepy for staying up the entire night, but he knew that his wife needed him during this time.

"The baby is crowning! One more push should do it." The doctor said to Raven.

Raven gave one large final push. A lone tear ran down Beast boy's left eye as he heard a small crack in his hand.

"Oh Raven! The baby!" Starfire said happily.

A small cry was heard in the room. Raven gave a small smile as she saw her baby. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse to weigh and wipe the baby down. Beast boy kissed his wife happily.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl." The nurse said with a smile as she handed the newborn to her mother.

Raven smiled as she cradled the little babe. She kissed the small baby on her forehead. The baby was a spitting image of her mother. She had pale skin and purple hair, but pointy ears like her father. Raven noticed a green tint in the baby's eyes as she looked up at her. Raven turned up to her husband and handed him their daughter. Beast boy carefully took the baby from his wife's small hands. He cradled the baby gently in fear of breaking her. Beast boy instantly fell in love with the small babe. He noticed his ears on her.

"She's beautiful, Rae. What are going to name her?" Beast boy asked his wife.

"I would like to name her Caroline."

Beast boy gave smile. "Caroline Logan. I like it."

"Oh joyous! I shall go get Nightwing, Cyborg and Bee!" Starfire said as she flew out the hospital room.

"I love you, Raven." Beast boy said as he gave another kiss to his wife before handing their daughter back to her.

"I love you too." Raven said before looking down at Caroline. "And I also love Caroline."

"Everyone is going to love her."

"Alright, ya'll! Let me see this baby!" Cyborg said as he entered the room.

"Oh she is the most adorable!" Starfire said as she closed the hospital room door.

Raven handed Caroline to Cyborg.

"Well, hello there, little lady." Cyborg said gently to the sleeping baby. Bee stood close to her husband to see the little infant.

"Let me hold her." Nightwing said.

"Uh uh, man! I just got her!" Cyborg said as he pulled the baby away from Nightwing.

Raven and Beast boy exchanged looks as they listened to their friend's bicker over their newborn child. Beast boy wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

**_xXx_**

Caroline cooed as she laid on her blanket in the common room of Titan's tower. She had a teething toy in her mouth as she looked at her father dangle plastic keys in front of her. Caroline was now 5 months. Her hair was now grown to her little shoulders and was very curly. She laughed as Beast boy made a funny face to her. A spit of drool left her mouth as she continued to laugh. She soon forgot about her teething toy as Beast boy began to play with her tummy.

"Who wants burgers for lunch?" Cyborg asked as he brought in a large box of burger meat with his wife, Bee, in tow.

"These are the best burgers in Jump City!" Bee said as she began opening the package of meet.

"I do." Raven said from the couch as she lowered her book.

"Will you make tofu burgers?" Beast boy asked.

"No. You'll have to make that nastiness yourself." Cyborg said to Beast boy.

Beast boy stuck his tongue out to his friend before playing with his child.

Starfire and Nightwing walked into the common room with smiles on their faces.

"Friends! We have the announcement!" Starfire said happily.

"Oh let me guess! You're going to stop eating my mustard?" Cyborg asked as he stared at the empty bottle of mustard.

"No. That is silly! I am going to have a bumgorf!" Starfire said before jumping up and down happily.

"Oh wow! Another baby in the tower." Beast boy said with a smile as he scooped Caroline off the blanket.

"But I shall warn you, my friends. Tameranian pregnancies are more...out of control I shall say."

Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at the Tameranian.

"What do you mean by...'out of control'?" Cyborg slowly asked as he looked at Starfire.

"Well..." Starfire slowly started "the hormones are more moody, and I am more hungry than the average human pregnancy. There are also more irregular symptoms."

Everyone soon grew an animated sweat drop as they heard the news.

"Well...there still is no excuse to celebrate...large juicy hamburgers for everyone! Caroline can even get one if she wanted." Cyborg said as he looked at Caroline who was in her father's arms.

The titans took their seats at the large kitchen and began to chatting away of the new baby that would be added to the Titan's household. Little Caroline sat in her high chair next to her parents, cooing and laughing with the Titan family. It was a great day for the titans as another new life would be added to their growing family.

**_xXx_****  
**  
Hey guys! This is my first one-shot, and it was fun. I might make more one-shot. This one is more of a fluff, but if I make another one then I'll add some drama, but I liked this one because it was just fluffy and fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review! 


End file.
